Hushed Conversations
by aoichan23
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya thought that his day at the library would go on just like any other day; that is until a stranger suddenly approached him and announced that he likes him. AU library romance. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Only the plot and story belong to me

He never gave it much thought but suddenly skinny dipping seemed like a really good idea right now. In fact, the thought of water enveloping his body in its cool embrace made him wish that there was a pool nearby he could jump into. Glancing around he grimly thought that perhaps it was a good thing no pools were in his line of sight because with this kind of heat he strongly felt he would have gone through with it anyway, personal pride be damned. The air was humid and heavy and hot, making Kuroko Tetsuya feel that he was slowly being baked in a giant oven. Even the wind offered no respite as it blew currents of heated air into his face causing him to shiver internally. As the sun mercilessly sent down wave after wave of pure hate down the world, he felt sweaty and sticky and utterly miserable as he sluggishly walked through the heat. Sighing for the hundredth time today and cursing the heat for the thousandth, he consoled himself that at least he was nearing his destination. Weaving and ducking through the crowd he mentally cheered as he finally approached the familiar building and sped up his pace in anticipation. Ascending the steps and pushing the double doors open he enters the building, embracing the cool air as a welcome relief from the heat.

He was greeted by the smell of paper and ink, alongside whispers of muted conversations and the occasional scraping of chairs on the floor. His eyes did a quick scan and he noticed that there were a lot more people today, probably fleeing from the sun's wicked regime and finding refuge in the cold, air-conditioned halls of the library. Striding across the floor he quickly made his way whilst slipping past anyone that might have obstructed his path. Searching the shelves, he located the book he read the last time he was here, grabbed it and headed to a secluded corner.

This section was his favorite area in the library to read. Dedicated to classical literature, historical articles and ancient tomes, it was given a wide berth by most patrons. The comparatively lower foot traffic lessened the chances of his low presence causing a scene. There has been more than one instance of someone bumping into him in the corridors, unknowingly sharing a table with him and yes, even sitting on him that caused said individual to scream bloody murder (although they were not the offended party come on, he was sat on) when they realize that he was there in the first place. To his chagrin, some members of the staff found it so amusing that several patrons seemed to think that library is haunted that they have not taken it upon themselves to dispel any rumors. Begrudgingly, he took solace in the fact that he could at least get away with the occasional scream rippling through the normally silent halls.

He proceeded to a reading nook located at the deep end of the corridor; a hidden alcove designed around an arched glass pane. He happened upon the hidden nook when he was searching for a particularly difficult to find volume and ended up at the far end of the corridor. Walking amidst the shelves positioned on his right, he read the plates indicating the book numbers on its side. He thought he had reached the end of the passage way because the next shelf was instead directly in front of him and appeared to be embedded into the wall marking the end of the hallway. To his surprise, he noticed that the right corner of the wall shelf did not reach all the way to the side of the wall unlike the previous shelves behind him. Peering around it he found a little niche with a sea green window seat and a matching rug spread out on the floor. Delighted, the serendipitous discovery soon became his favorite reading spot. Not only will no one ever intrude (to scream in fright) on him here, he could also fall asleep unnoticed and do his schoolwork without ever being bothered.

Breathing out a sigh of contentment he sank into the cushion, opened the book to the page he was previously on and began to read. However, the heat of the day must have gotten to him because as soon as he hit the cushion his eyes fluttered shut and soon he fell asleep.

~V~

Two hours later Kuroko emerged from his reading nook and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. He admitted to himself that he might have needed the nap but was slightly irritated that it would now take longer to finish his book. With his limited time cut into by his nap, he determined that the nook was too comfortable for its own good. He decided to go to common area of the floor and find a table there hoping the change in location would make him more alert. Looking around, he noticed that the number of people considerably lessened such that he could have his own table to himself. Pleased, he found an empty table near a window, sat down and pulled out his book to finally finish reading it.

So absorbed was he in his readings that he failed to pick up a figure that slowly approached the table and sat down directly opposite him. The figure placed his own stacks of books on the table and began to read but unlike Kuroko who only had eyes for the text and ink, the figure's eyes occasionally glanced up to observe him then look down at the book below. This continued for the entire time Kuroko was reading, with the figure's glances lasting longer and longer.

Finally, as the glow of the setting sun streamed through the window, Kuroko finally reached upon the last paragraphs of the book. Reading the last lines he sighed and put the book down on the table, a slight frown forming on his face.

"I didn't want to interrupt, but I hope you didn't mind me sitting next to you," A voice suddenly startled Kuroko out of his thoughts and he snapped his head up to find a man sitting in front of him.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Kuroko asked. His heart was thumping faster from the sudden scare but he betrayed nothing of his fright to the stranger. Just too used to covering up any sudden burst of emotions to let any escape through.

"From the start, I was here the whole time," the man replied.

Well that's ironic, Kuroko mused, that's the exactly the same thing I say when I accidentally startle people. As if the man could read his thoughts, he smirked at Kuroko.

"In that case, it was no bother at all. In fact I apologize for not noticing you much sooner." Kuroko said in a monotone voice bowing his head. Since he finished his book, he decided it was best to leave. Not giving the stranger a second glance he gathered the book in his hand and pushed his chair back and motioned to stand up. "It appears that I am finished with my reading and will now take my leave. If you would excuse me-"

"I like you." The stranger interrupted.

Kuroko froze and stared at the stranger who only returned his gaze seriously. Was he mistaken? He didn't imagine anything up right?

"Wha... E-Excuse me!?" he stuttered.

"I like you." He repeated.

"Uh… I'm sorry, are you talking to me?"

"Yes."

Kuroko Tetsuya sat back down and stared in confusion at the man sitting across him from the table. Looking at him properly, the red hair had initially caught his eye but his attention soon drew to his crimson eyes that were now boring into his own. The intensity of his stare unnerved him but he tried to prevent it from showing up on his face.

"Uhm…Thank you?" Kuroko uncertainly said.

The man smiled and his eyes flashed with hints of mirth and laughter. Kuroko took a moment to recollect his thoughts.

"Hold on, so you did say that…you…like… me," Kuroko confirmed, pointing at the stranger then himself. The man simply nodded with an amused expression on his face.

"You know, people usually introduce themselves first, you got the order mixed up," Kuroko dryly stated leaning back into the chair.

This time the man chuckled quietly into his hand. "I already know who you are," he returned.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at that statement. "You do?" Great, he complained to himself, congratulations Tetsuya you got yourself a stalker.

"I'm not a stalker by the way," the man grinned.

"I figured you weren't," Kuroko sarcastically said clearing his throat, wondering if the man could read minds.

"Oh? Why is that?" the stranger said, daring Kuroko to prove him wrong.

"What kind of stalker would be interested in international trade and tariffs?" nodding to the book the man had in front of him.

"What if I just grabbed it randomly from the shelf?" he prodded.

"I doubt it," Kuroko scoffed, "The economics section is not only far from here, but you would have to lug those huge books up flights of stairs; a waste of time for a stalker if you asked me."

"What if I cared not for the distance?" He countered.

"Doubt it, even for stalking I don't think that much effort is worth it unless you really were interested in reading it," Kuroko replied.

"What if I did that precisely to throw you off guard," he questioned.

"Then you're doing a pretty good job, defending your innocence Mr. Stalker," Kuroko replied leaning forward and placing his hand under his chin.

The man raised his eyebrows at the statement and opened his mouth to speak.

"Furthermore," Kuroko butted in before the man could talk, "You bookmarked your page by folding the upper right corner down. Something you shouldn't do to books by the way." He scolded. "Which proves that not only are you interested in the book but have carried it around for a while now," he concluded flashing a self-satisfied smirk.

The red haired man closed his mouth and smiled once more. "You're observant," he stated, leaning forward and linking his hands in front of him.

Kuroko shrugged, glad he managed to divert attention from the startling announcement the man decided to jump on him. "I guess that is one way to introduce yourself."

"Creative is it not?" he grinned.

Creepy more like, Kuroko thought. "I suppose," he said. "I believe I must take my leave," glancing at his watch he rose and gathered his book.

"I suppose I must take mine as well," the red haired man said grabbing his own stack.

"Here let me help you with that," Kuroko offered.

"Thank you," he nodded. "And if you don't mind I would also like to borrow the book you just finished reading."

Kuroko raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing and simply nodded. They began to weave through the shelves and tables and made their way down to the checkout counter. As the two approached to the counter, the man tried to restart the conversation again, "You don't seem bothered that I know your name."

"Should I?" Kuroko replied.

"Anyone would," the man said.

"You never mentioned it though," Kuroko said placing the books down.

"You don't believe me?" he queried, placing his stack next to Kuroko's.

"I believe you," Kuroko stated.

"But?" the man said.

"Nothing, I believe you," Kuroko said.

The man stared at him for a while, eyes focusing on his face.

"What?" Kuroko said returning his stare. He had this strange feeling of being analyzed and refused to back down from the unspoken challenge.

"Nothing," the man smiled. "Thank you, Kuroko Tetsuya."

"You're welcome," Kuroko said. He stepped back and began to head to the exit, "Akashi Seijuro."

The man jerked from facing the counter and turned around to stare at Kuroko's receding figure.

"Your library card," Kuroko said matter-of-factly, with a small smug smile.

The man then chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"Now I know who you are as well Mr. Stalker," Kuroko called out walking away and exited from the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Only the plot and story belong to me, the two amazing characters (sadly) don't.

A/N: Oops I forgot the disclaimer last time!

To **sofihime** thank you for telling me about the glitch!

It seems that FF was really stubborn this time and I had to do a little tweaking to get the story legible enough to understand! God, it was alright when I checked it. Just PM me readers if something like this happens again. Any way, silver lining! The story I uploaded was the unedited version (haha amateur mistake, don't remind me) so here is the edited and hopefully unglitched version!

" _Thoughts"_

"Normal speech"

~V~

It was early afternoon in dimly lit chambers of the library. Library patrons were perusing the shelves or reading in their seats. Librarians flitted in and out the hallways returning, cataloging and handling the books. The sound of pages being turned, the tapping of the keyboard and the occasional drifts of conversation echoed lightly in the crisp air. It was a completely ordinary day. It was a day just like any other day in the silent halls of the library.

"101…S 101…"a man muttered, eyes scanning the shelves for the elusive number.

"Damn, where the hell is it?" he huffed walking into a particularly secluded part of the classical literature section.

As he walked deeper into the dimmer parts of the hallway he suddenly shivered at the sudden blast of cold air that hit him as he ambled through. "Wow, it's cold in here," he laughed, rubbing his hands together to warm himself up. Eyeing the darkened hallways apprehensively, he recalled a story he had heard floating around.

It was widely whispered among the regulars of the library that the classical literature section was known to be oldest part of the library. It was rumored to be haunted. The air was permeated with the smell of worn pages and the books themselves looked like they came from bygone times. The section radiated a feeling of age and times long past; altogether an eerie ambience. The sound was strained in here and the dim lights and tinted windows casted shadows that seemed to slink around the edges of your vision. Books were found propped up on tables as if someone was reading them. Wisps of cold air flew past stunned faces as if someone had passed but when they turned to check there was no one there.

Shuddering slightly, the man pulled himself together and hurried to find his book as quick as he could so he could get out as soon as possible. Suddenly the sound of footsteps rang out in the subdued air.

"Fuck that sounded near," the man muttered.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" he called out. He was met with the sound of silence. Shaking his head to recollect himself, "Damn it all where the hell is the S section anyway?" he moaned.

"Excuse me, the S section is over th-" a soft voice whispered.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It seemed that classical literature section once more claimed another unfortunate victim. As the scream tore through the library, the librarians simply shook their heads in resignation. 'Must be Kuroko-kun again', they all thought. Yup, it was just an ordinary day in the library, a day just like any other day.

* * *

"HOLY F-"

"Please mind your language"

"-ATHER ALMIGHTY!"

"…"

"WERE YOU HERE THE WHOLE FU-"

"Language"

"-DGING TIME!? YOU GAVE ME A FU-

"Language"

"-UREAKIN' HEART ATTACK FOR SH-"

"Language"

"-SHAMALAMA'S SAKE!"

Kuroko sighed and putting a finger to his lips and pointed at the silence sign, "Shhh…," he scolded.

"ARE YOU FUCK- "

"Shhhh…"

"I DON"T GIVE A SH-"

"Shhh…"

"STOP INTERUPTING ME! DON"T TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU-"

"Excuse me," a powerful voice rang out.

The two turned to the newcomer whose intimidating presence and blazing red eyes quelled whatever urge the man had to shout.

"This is a library, I would expect even a child to understand the proper etiquette needed for it," he said. Although his voice was soft it somehow felt equal to in intensity to as if he had shouted.

"Eep!" the unfortunate victim squeaked. "I..uh…uhh," he stuttered cowing before the overpowering red eyed man. _"Am I going to die!?"_ he thought as the crimson eyes rooted him to the spot and pinned him down under the pressure.

"Excuse me," a soft voice interrupted.

Two heads once more whipped to the voice's direction, "You were looking for S section," Kuroko stated.

"I… ah, yes! Yes I was! So..uh..I gottagosorrypleaseforgivemeIwon'tdoitagain!" he gushed grabbing the lifeline and chose the opportunity to run away as quick as possible.

"You're too forgiving," Akashi smirked.

"S section is the other way," Kuroko sighed.

As they watched the rapidly retreating figure disappear Kuroko asked, "Good afternoon Akashi-kun, what are you doing here?"

"I just simply followed the sound of screaming," he said monotonously.

"That's not what I meant," Kuroko said.

"I know," Akashi replied.

Kuroko turned around and found Akashi standing closely beside him.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko warned taking a step back.

"Good afternoon Kuroko," he replied.

Narrowing his eyes at his invasion to personal space, Kuroko turned around and went for the furthest table away from Akashi. As he sat down and began to read Akashi took the vacated seat in front of him. Sitting sideways he crossed his legs and tucked his chin on his right hand and began to stare at Kuroko. Kuroko took it in stride and ignored him as long as he could but as the minutes ticked by and the stare did not fade away he tore his face away from his book and glanced up at Akashi.

"Staring is rude," he huffed.

"I'm not staring," Akashi replied.

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm observing."

"You're staring."

"I'm not."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes and packed up his book and stood up. Akashi was eyeing him amusedly as he transferred to the table next to theirs. Kuroko took out his book once more and in a vain attempt to cover his face, positioned it so all Akashi could see was the book floating in front of Kuroko's face. Quietly snickering, he stood up and followed Kuroko to the table, sitting down in the same position once more. Kuroko hearing the scrape of the chair and feeling the intensity of the stare grumbled to himself under his breath.

"What are you reading?" Akashi questioned.

Kuroko ignored him wishing the book could swallow him up and take him away from his lunatic stalker.

"What are your favorite books?"Akashi continued sailing over Kuroko's silence.

"Who is your favorite author?"

As Akashi continued to fire one question after another, without looking away from his book Kuroko got up and moved to another table. Akashi, unfazed repeated his past actions and followed Kuroko once more sitting at his new table.

"What kinds of books do you read?" Akashi picked up.

Kuroko moved to another table and as before Akashi trailed after him shooting off question after question. This repeated for the next couple of tables with Kuroko and Akashi effectively covering the whole reading area.

"Do people usually scream when they meet you?" Akashi asked his latest question at their latest table. Kuroko sighed (he's been doing that a lot lately he noted) concluding that this would continue on forever unless and decided to change tactics.

"Considering the circumstances it appears I am the one who wants to scream since I have a crazy and creepy stalker following me everywhere," Kuroko dryly stated.

Akashi blinked blankly then smiled victoriously, "I'm not creepy," he said trying to sound offended but coming off amused by the whole thing.

"So you're crazy," Kuroko countered.

"Aren't we all?" Akashi replied.

"No, I guess it's only you," Kuroko said.

"You wound me," Akashi said.

"I don't think so, "Kuroko replied.

"Hey! I have a heart," Akashi smiled.

"Where?" Kuroko baited sarcastically.

"You're holding it," he purred.

Kuroko blushed but managed to stutter out a reply, "You can have it back."

Akashi chuckled making Kuroko's blush grow even redder. Kuroko pouted at his laugh and stood up from the table as he quickly walked away he heard Akashi call out, "I'd rather you hold on to it."

"In your dreams!" Kuroko huffed trying and failing to hold his composure against the laughter coming from Akashi

"But reality is much better with you in it!" he called out to Kuroko's retreating figure noting how the blush spread to his ears.

"Cheezy _baka!"_ Kuroko yelled out as he exited the reading area which caused Akashi to laugh once more. Akashi continued to smile even as his eyes followed Kuroko until he disappeared out of sight. Kuroko ran to the safety of his hidden alcove hoping to throw Akashi off his scent.

" _Mr. Stalker is too sappy for his own good,"_ Kuroko thought to himself settling down on his window seat.

~V~

" _I seriously underestimated him,"_ Kuroko thought.

For the next three days Akashi faithfully kept the pattern he initiated. Everywhere Kuroko sat, he sat too. Every section Kuroko ran off too, Akashi soon followed. Kuroko was starting to doubt Akashi's sanity when he found him waiting in front of the restroom door that one time he had to use the toilet. If the constant hovering wasn't annoying (if not disturbing already) the fact that he randomly appeared at any time of the day was.

" _Maybe I need to find a new library,"_ Kuroko cursed as Akashi ambushed him at the entrance of the library. _"I haven't even entered the library yet and he's already here!?"_

" _Patience,"_ Kuroko chanted to himself, _"A crazy person is an irrational person, he doesn't know what he's doing."_

"I'm not crazy by the way," Akashi added.

"Stupid mind-reading," Kuroko muttered.

Akashi chuckles quietly echoed in the room as Kuroko rolled his eyes at the amused figure.

Suddenly a crash was heard to their left. It seems that someone was clumsy enough to trip while carrying his load of books. Akashi strode over and helped the poor man up.

"Thanks," the man sheepishly said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright," Akashi replied, failing to notice how the man he helped panicked and turned pale when he noticed his "saviour". He grabbed his books and hurriedly scurried off to the farthest corner of the library he could find.

Akashi meanwhile turned back to Kuroko only to realize that he was gone.

" _He really is full of surprises,"_ Akashi mused, chuckling to himself.

Kuroko on the other hand, bundled himself up in his hidden nook to escape Akashi's clutches. Delighted that he could escape "Mr. Stalker's psychopathic tendencies".

 _"He's definitely going to ask about this tomorrow,"_ Kuroko moaned. _"Might as well enjoy the moment while it lasts,"_ he sorrowfully concluded.

The next day Akashi wasted no time to satisfy his curiosity.

"Where did you run off to last time?" Akashi greeted appearing out of nowhere from the side of a library shelf.

" _And I was right,"_ Kuroko thought.

"None of your business," Kuroko said sliding a book back into its place on the shelf.

"Is so," Akashi stubbornly pushed.

"Is not," Kuroko scoffed.

"Tetsuya," he warned.

Kuroko glanced back at Akashi, "Since when are we on familiar terms?" he narrowed his eyes up at Akashi.

"Don't change the subject," Akashi said as he trailed Kuroko to another shelf. Kuroko reached up to a book that was a little bit higher than he could reach. Straining his figure, he suddenly felt another body press against his own and a slender hand reach out and pull the book down.

"Was it this one?" Akashi asked.

"I'm not that short," Kuroko stated reaching for the book.

"And yet I can reach the book"

"You're only taller by a few centimeters"

"And yet I can reach the book"

Kuroko huffed and hugged the book to his chest. Taking a seat at a table near them he placed the book in front of them and began to read. Akashi shrugged and pulled out a seat next to him. The two began to read together, the sound of pages being turned the only noise between them.

" _Its peaceful_ ," Kuroko thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story

" _Thoughts"_

"Normal speech"

A/N: This is going to be really slow, just lots of bonding, coz you know…attraction happens at first sight but love comes when you get to know the person

* * *

The late afternoon light beamed down through the skylight on the two figures below. Both were seated at the sofa and both were immersed in their own tomes. The halls of the bibliotheca was muted and filled with whispers and shuffles. To the two figures, stretched out on the sofa below, were in quiet contentment. Their silence a comfortable presence to the both of them.

"You never told me where you went last time," Akashi said leaning back on the sofa the two were currently sitting on.

"Pardon?" Kuroko asked turning the page of his book.

"Where you went off to last time, where did you hide such that I could not find you?" Akashi adjusted his body so while he was leaning back he could face Kuroko.

"What makes you think I did not leave the library and just went home?"

"I know you didn't"

"Why are you so sure?" Kuroko said tilting his head up and cocking it to the right.

"I am always right"

"You're always right?" Kuroko cocked an eyebrow at that.

"Of course," Akashi said smugly. "I am absolute."

"You've never been wrong?"

"Never"

"Even as a child?"

"Even then. Although it was annoying to defend myself all the time when anyone tried to prove me wrong."

"I can image," Kuroko smiled

"Really?" Akashi prodded.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It would have been so adorable," Kuroko grinned even wider.

"EXCUSE ME!?" Akashi frowned.

"Look at it from my point of view," Kuroko calmly explained. "A child running about like he owns the place and looking up at you with big eyes telling you 'he's absolute'. Then he totally does a 180 and you have to hold his hand or wipe away his tears or chase away nightmares. A really stubborn but vulnerable child would be so cute."

"I was not vulnerable"

"You weren't a cute child?"

"I think cute is a strong word"

"Cute babies grow to become beautiful people," Kuroko bargained.

"…I'm having difficulties coming to terms with your explanations," Akashi chuckled.

"Fine then," Kuroko sighed. "Imagine myself as a child."

"You would be a cute baby," Akashi nodded. " _Remember to ask Tetsuya for baby pictures,"_ he mentally noted.

"So I'm told, anyway supposing my child self would like vanilla cake before a meal what would you allow me to?" Kuroko said gesturing Akashi to play along.

"Of course not you would spoil your appetite," Akashi followed.

"If told that I would stubbornly deny," Kuroko cocked his eyebrow.

"I would insist you eat it after your meal."

"If I insisted I could eat both the cake and dinner?" Kuroko challenged.

"I wouldn't believe you," Akashi muttered slowly.

"You should because 'I am absolute and I can eat both the cake and dinner'," Kuroko mimed.

"That would be cute," Akashi laughed.

"Right? " Kuroko said with a small smile. "And soon afterwards I would stubbornly stuff myself full of food even though I really did lose my appetite just to prove you wrong."

Akashi laughed.

"In my case I wouldn't need to force myself, it would be true after all," he said.

"What's it like?" Kuroko asked.

"Being right all the time?" Akashi asked to which Kuroko nodded.

"Well," Akashi started shifting himself, "It can be extremely satisfying, " he concluded.

"But?"

"Why do you think there is a but?"

"That's it? Satisfying?"

"What would you believe then?" Akashi prodded.

"I would think it would be exhausting. All that pressure, everyone relying on you and depending on you…" Kuroko trailed off.

"I'm used to it" Akashi sighed.

"Used to it?" Kuroko repeated.

"You do know who I am right?" Akashi said.

"My crazy, obsessive stalker?" Kuroko answered immediately.

"Is that what you really think of me?" Akashi stared at him in mock shock.

"It is who I see," Kuroko said sarcastically.

"So I guess you are unfamiliar with my family," Akashi crossed his legs and sat up straighter, his face schooled into a cool expression. "The Akashis are-"

"Extremely rich, extremely powerful and extremely influential, I know" Kuroko interrupted before Akashi could delve into his family's clout.

Akashi sharply glanced at Kuroko, "So why did you say that you didn't know me?"

"I did, I do not you at all, all I have is a face to your name," Kuroko shrugged. "You don't ask anything and you don't tell anything either. I don't know you at all. We're technically acquaintances."

"But you know of my family?"

"Yes you are an Akashi, but I don't know your likes and dislikes, your dreams, your secrets, all I have is you and your very annoying company."

"I thought I grew on you," Akashi teased.

"More like I resigned myself to your perseverance," Kuroko shrugged once more.

"So you don't care about my family?" Akashi routed back to questioning.

"Should I? It's not like we're engaged and you're going to introduce me to them anyway," Kuroko brushed off.

"Yet you don't ask me anything," Akashi said.

"You don't either," Kuroko countered.

"That is true," Akashi conceded. "We're practically strangers aren't we?" he laughed.

"Well, that is not entirely true," Kuroko cocked his head.

"Why?" Akashi asked.

"Well," Kuroko began. "I know you're not constrained to specific topics. You like everything and is interested in anything: art, politics, fiction and journals, you read them all. I also know that you are aware that you can be a little intimidating sometimes and you use that to your advantage when you queue for the library books and cut ahead of everyone else. You are particularly incessant with your questioning but you seem to value silence a lot. You also- what?"

Kuroko looked at Akashi shocked face.

"I think that's the longest you've ever spoken," he breathed out in amazement.

"Where you even listening?" Kuroko pouted.

"Of course I have! Why do know all those things?" Akashi quickly asked.

"I have a tendency to unconsciously observe people a lot, why do you look so surprised?"

"You, you… I always thought you ignored me," Akashi finished.

"Well, you know I think you're annoying. And creepy. And irritating. And-"

"But?" Akashi cut in.

Kuroko glared at Akashi but then continued, "But, I don't think you 're that bad."

"I think that's the best compliment I have ever received," Akashi said seriously.

"Were you even listening to the first part?" Kuroko added.

"It's still the best," Akashi smiled genuinely at Kuroko catching him off-guard.

"I don't think it even classifies as a compliment," Kuroko mutters.

Meanwhile Akashi was elated. " _He doesn't care about my family's wealth and he doesn't hate me after all!"_ he happily thought. " _I knew he was special."_

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun," Kuroko's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes Tetsuya?" he called out.

"What are thinking about?"

"Nothing important," Akashi smiled.

"Somehow I don't think so," Kuroko narrowed his eyes at him.

"You don't trust me Tetsuya?" Akashi cheekily challenged.

"Since when are we so familiar to each other Akashi-kun?" Kuroko sidestepped.

"You can call me Seijuro if you want to, " Akashi replied.

"Akashi-kun is fine."

"I insist."

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko whined.

"You said you wanted us to know each other better," Akashi raised his index finger.

"Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi-san," Kuroko cocked his brow.

"Tetsuya."

"Akashi-sama," Kuroko crossed his arms across his chest.

"We'll work on that next time," Akashi sighed.

"Looks like you're not absolute at all, Akashi-kun," Kuroko triumphantly said.

"This is what you call a tactical retreat," Akashi defended.

"So you surrendered Akashi-kun?" Kuroko said with an over polite tone.

"I did no such thing," Akashi narrowed his eyes.

"But you still surrendered."

"I did not surrender. Surrendering means I give up. A retreat, which I repeat is what I did, is a tactical decision to fight a battle another day."

" _Mou,_ Akashi-kun you're no fun," Kuroko pouted.

"I told you Tetsuya, I am absolute," Akashi proclaimed.

Kuroko lifted his book to his face and rolled his eyes.

"I saw that," Akashi said.

" _Forgot about the mind reading,"_ Kuroko whined.

Akashi chuckled as if he had heard him aloud and also began to turn to his book.

"Do you not like your family?" Kuroko asked behind the book.

"What makes you say that?"

"You looked pained when you were going into the Akashis-are-rich explanation."

"I did?" Akashi perturbed said.

"Well, if I would describe it, you looked like you closed yourself off, detached yourself from that despairingly creepy persona you seem to be. Like an actor reading lines from a script only with cold indifference." Kuroko pointedly said.

"Insightful," Akashi muttered.

"I told you I observe people as a habit," Kuroko shrugged, "Nothing to be impressed about."

"Well, I find it remarkable," Akashi smiled comfortingly.

"I told you it's nothing," Kuroko blushed.

"It's nothing to be shy about," Akashi teased.

"Akashi-sama, please drop it," Kuroko sarcastically said hiding his blushing face behind his book.

Akashi smiled back at Kuroko before looking back down to his own book.

It was only after the two parted from the library that Akashi realized Kuroko's deception. " _Damn, he distracted me again. Why does he have to hide where he went the last time?"_

* * *

Kuroko was missing for two days. Akashi was torn between being worried or intrigued. He could tell that Kuroko loved being in the library and wondered what could keep him from it.

" _Maybe he has enough books and decided to read it at home? No, he only took out one book yesterday. Fever? Probably, but he had no signs of being unwell. Lost? Yeah right."_ Akashi mused.

"I don't even have his number," Akashi muttered running a hand through his red hair.

Still, he waited diligently for Kuroko on that day. _"I think I understand how Hachiko feels…wait did I just compare myself to a dog? I am not a dog! Well, at least he was obedient, and loyal"_ Akashi trailed. _"Definitely getting his number next time."_

"Ara, Tetsu-kun is still gone?" a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Looking up he saw a kind-eyed librarian, smartly dressed in the library's uniform armed with trademark librarian glasses hung on a beaded necklace around her neck.

"I'm afraid so…" Akashi's eyes trailed to her name tag, "Suzuki-san."

"When he comes back please tell him that I reserved that book that he's been waiting for," she smiled.

"Of course Suzuki-san, I'll inform him right away," Akashi said politely.

"That boy is so well mannered and quiet," she laughed, "I can look pass the scares he inadvertently causes."

"Does that happen often ma'am?" Akashi queried.

"More than you think, but at least it keeps us on our toes," she jokingly said.

"You're not bothered by it?"

"We used to be at the start, but Tetsu-kun's apologies are so heartfelt that you can't help but forgive him," she wistfully said. "Before we all knew it the library became haunted but we wouldn't have it any other way."

"I see that you think fondly of Tet-Kuroko-kun?"

"Oh all of us do, with him here every day he slowly became one of us," she giggled.

"I'm sure Kuroko-kun thinks highly of you all as well," Akashi said.

"I'm sure he does." Suzuki laughed once more.

"I know it's not in my place to say it but please take care of him," she gently said. "You're the first person I've seen him with and with him in here all day I sometimes worry about whether or not he has friends."

"I promise Suzuki-san," Akashi confidently smiled.

"Thank you," she nodded and began moving away, "Also Akashi-kun, if you hurt him don't count on being able to enter this library anymore," she smiled threateningly.

Akashi stared at Suzuki until her figure disappeared behind the shelves.

"Tetsuya won _that_ over?" Akashi wondered, "Impressive as always."

On the fourth day Kuroko came back. However, he looked paler and he had shadows under his eyes.

"What happened?" Akashi asked.

"Good afternoon Akashi-kun," Kuroko nonchalantly said.

"Tetsuya what happened?" Akashi glared, "You look like shit."

* * *

A/N: Alright, which KNB character would you want me to introduce in the next chapter? (and why if you're not too lazy)


End file.
